


Jou's unexpected Journey

by SpiritScribe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accident, Coma, Injury, M/M, Strangulation, Time Travel, Violence, servere injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Jounouchi finally is looking to the future. However an act of self sacrifice leads him to find himself in Ancient Egypt where Pharaoh Seto rules. He doesn't know how to get back or even if he wants to but he might not even have a body to go back to if Kaiba lets his doubts over Jou's ability to recover rule him. Trapped in the past, in a coma in the future, Jou eventually is forced to confront the choice he has to make.Mature for violence. Other adult things are implied/suggested in regards to characters and strong launguage is used at times. There are no smut scenes but please feel free to comment if you would like to read a continuation of this story containing such.Edits have been made (word corrections, grammar, blah)
Relationships: Jouno/Priest Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Priest Seto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Jou's unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember when I started writing this but finally it is finished. I've writen other Puppyshipping fics back in the day (maybe I'll edit them and post them here) and maybe will write more. I don't see many primarely puppyshipping fics updating or finished here often (though there are resurgences form time to time), so here is one finished fic (thought I might add some epilogs if people want them).  
> Edits have been made (word corrections, grammar, blah)

Jounouchi Katsuya always thought that after the Pharaoh left for the after life that there would be no more 'weird shit'. There would always be game tournaments and of course the now more pressing issues of what to do once they graduated high school. Jounouchi was just scraping by in school and though he was pretty decent with games he wasn't top of the board like Yugi and Seto Kaiba. Heck Bakura and Ryuji were making names for themselves in the more dungeon based games. Of course Bakura was really bright and wanted to become a doctor. He supposed he wanted to give something back after all the bad things the spirit of the ring had done using his body. Honda was talking about joining the armed forces or police and Anzu was going to America to try and fulfil her dreams of becoming a dancer. Jou was unsure if Anzu had any feelings for Yugi or if she still only had room in her heart for the Pharaoh but the little guy didn't seem too heart broken over it. Jou supposed that they might have grown apart anyway even if they had been an item and none of this dark magic stuff had happened. Of course if it wasn't for the millennium items they might have not been drawn together in such a way. That being said, Jou would like to think they would have eventually become friends even if it had taken longer.

Jou had finally decided he would try for a sports scholarship. He was confident in those skills and he thought that maybe one day he would make a name for himself in the sport world. Hell if he failed that he wouldn't mind being a coach for kids and give others the boost they needed. He had learnt that offering a helping hand could truly be a powerful thing. The road ahead certainly seemed suitably normal though Jou still felt he was being overly hopeful that he would be able to make anything of his life but his friends had given him the confidence to keep trying and his rivals had given him hurdles to over come to become stronger. He felt for the most part that he was ready to face this new chapter of his life. Not as Jounouchi friend of Yugi the king of games but as Jounouchi the athlete in training.

Jou had to show off his talents for some representatives from different schools. Depending on how well he did would determine if he would get a scholarship. His friends went to cheer him on of course and watching him from the one of the windows that over looked the sports field was Seto Kaiba. The arch rival of Yugi he might have been but the second rate duellist tag-along had been nipping at his ankles for so long that he couldn't resist watching the blonde's attempt at doing something separate from the king of games. The mutt was doing good so far. He was running like the wind and able to jump high hurdles in an almost flawless bound. Kaiba supposed all his street smart battle for survival skills actually came in pretty useful for all this. As he watched the blonde do the high jump he was sure he spotted a look of pure joy on the idiot's face. He did look vaguely graceful as he went over the high-bar.

He was good a the long jump too and later he would be showing of his skills in group sports. He wasn't a prodigy but the blue eyed boy could see what the representatives of prospective schools could see, potential. Jou would have to be shaped carefully but he had plenty of energy and his skills were nothing to sniff at, well unless you were Seto Kaiba who was skilled in many sports already. He wasn't planning to get in the way of the mutts dreams though. It was good to see him picking something more feasible for him rather than chasing after Yugi. He had accepted Jounouchi somewhat as a duellist but he still felt that Jou had no hope of shining brightly enough to actually achieve anything like what Yugi could. Of course Kaiba had his own company waiting for him and plenty to do with it – such as the Kaiba Land amusement parks. He left the window sure he felt the blonde's eyes on him for a moment.

Several days later Jounouchi was ecstatic. He bounded down the corridor to his friends, “I did it! I got a scholarship. Well several offers. I'm going to try really hard to meet their other requirements and then it is a given.”  
“Wow congratulations.” Piped up his shortest friend, “We knew you could do it Jounouchi.”  
“Heh yeh you really showed them all that you are serious for once.” Honda gave Jou a playful shove and the blonde smiled in a silly manner.  
“Oh yeh Jounouchi the awesome. That's what they will be calling me.”  
Someone scoffed at this and the friends didn't need much of a guess of who it was. Kaiba was quite near them clearly on his way home.  
He watched the mutt growl, “I'm not going to ruin my chances getting in a fight with you.”  
He narrowed his blue eyes and chuckled, “Good because it is probably the only chance you are ever going to get mutt. Just don't show up the poor saps who take you on.” He couldn't resist teasing the blonde. He got disapproving looks from the whole of Yugi's Squad. Kaiba wasn't as hateful of them any more but he liked to keep up appearances, mainly because as much as he didn't hate them he still didn't want to be classed as part of their little group.

“Catch you later losers.” The young ceo called back to them as he left. He would be seeing Jou and the others much sooner than he thought. Mokuba had insisted on going out for a meal together. He didn't really mind but he would rather eat at the house than out in public. The Yugi Squad had gone out to the same part of town to have a celebration in Jou's name. The blonde felt he was at the top of the world and even his sister had been allowed to come celebrate with them. They left the karaoke building at the same time the Kaiba brothers were leaving the rather kiddy restaurant that Mokuba had insisted on going to. Kaiba was careful in general so was checking both ways before crossing the road to get to where his car was parked. It was clear as far as he could tell. However as he stepped out a car without any headlights on came speeding around the corner. Kaiba managed to throw Mokuba who had been walking next to him off the road having heard the screech of tires but couldn't move himself in time. For a moment he seemed to have all the time in the world but his body wouldn't move as he wanted so he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Seto felt a weight hit him that was from the wrong angle to be the car and much less forceful. Then he heard the crunch of something heavy impacting something with force and speed. He could hear yelling but having hit his head couldn't quite make sense of it. He opened his eyes to see his brother knelt beside him crying. His little brother seemed relieved but also still deeply upset. He was glancing over at something. His blue eyes followed his brother's gaze and he finally saw what had hit him. Blonde hair was streaked with blood and brown eyes were closed. The body was whole but his sharp eyes could tell that it was broken. The legs were the worst and for a moment he wondered if it would have been better for his savour to have died. There was no way he was going to be able to fulfil his dreams now but the chest did rise and fall. Honda was yelling at the driver while holding back tears while Ryuji tried to calm him down. Serenity was sobbing into a horror stricken Anzu's chest and Yugi was speaking to Jounouchi telling him to stay with them and that help was coming. Bakura was beside Jounochi's prone form also, a cellphone clutched in his trembling hand that he had no doubt used to call for help. He seemed to be concentrating on keep track of Jou's vitals and do what he could to help without risking making things worse.  
Seto heard the sirens now but still didn't move from his now sitting position next to his kneeling brother. He didn't know what he could do. He didn't belong by Jounouchi's side. 'Stupid mutt, how dare he sacrifice himself for me' thought Seto angrily, 'I don't deserve that sort of kindness.' He decided would try to get him the best medical treatment he could at least. He hated feeling indebted to someone. Especially someone who he had always thought inferior to himself. He had of course saved Jou once but he had simply dropped a key into the water, not dived down to make sure he got it. Certainly Kaiba was glad not to be dead and normally he would be thanking Jou's foolish kindness but seeing Jou's shattered legs and knowing how it would shatter the boy's dreams made him feel sick and angry.

When Jou had seen the young CEO about to get hit by the car and selflessly throw his brother out of harms way his body seemed to react on his own. He shoved into Kaiba with all his force and managed to knock him flying out of the way. Kaiba did sort of his hit his head a little as he landed on the pavement but the car would have dealt more damage. The blonde felt it impact with his body, metal beating into his very being. He was actually launched over the car by the force after first impacting the front of it. He was unconscious before he hit the road which was probably a good thing. Somewhere inside him he knew though that his legs had taken a direct hit and as his mind faded further away from reality he knew his dreams were over. In the heart of his soul his dreams shattered and disturbed other things. An hourglass that was a memory of their final battle with Zork tumbled from where it was sitting and the energy from the shattering dreams caused something truly odd to happen. Jou's soul left his body and traversed time leaving his body behind but alive.

*

Jounouchi woke to find himself underwater. He swam towards a light not sure he could hold his breath for long enough. He broke the surface finally sending water lilies across the pool. Ladies who had been cooling off beside the pool cried out in surprise at the sudden appearance of a man from the water and guards from the palace came running down. The blonde looked around in confusion and found he was now able to touch the bottom of the pool where there surly hadn't been a bottom before. Spears were pointed at him so he raised his hands as stared at the strangely clad people. However it was not his first time seeing people in these clothes. 'Why the heck am I in Ancient Egypt again? This must be a dream or something.' He told himself as he tried not to panic. He hoped at least they would understand him.

Before he could say anything he heard a familiar voice. “What on earth is going on here?” He turned to see Seto or should he say priest Seto coming down the steps from the palace towards them. Then again maybe that wasn't right either as didn't Priest Seto usually carry around the Millennium Rod.  
Jou was given an answer to his musings when one of the guards spoke, “My Pharaoh the women here cried out and when we came to investigate we found this strange boy in the water.”  
Jou glared at the guard, “Hey I'm not strange.” He instantly regretted speaking because now everyone's attention was on him again.  
The new Pharaoh regarded Jounouchi with interest before speaking again, “He is certainly pale and that hair... How did you get in here?”  
Jounouchi fidgeted in the waters, “Well sorry I don't have a tan like you and I like my hair thank you very much. I don't know exactly how I got here. I just swam towards a light and then when I reached it I was here.”

The Seto of the past looked satisfied by this and told the guard to lower their weapons, “He travelled here via light not shadows so perhaps he is a messenger of the sun god Ra. Regardless I can sense his power levels and I think I'll be able to handle him even if he causes trouble.” Jounouchi glared at the Pharaoh and muttered to himself, “I'm not weak damn it.” The blonde of course was starting to wonder how he could be in this part of the past when Atem had no memories of this. After all Seto had only become Pharaoh after Atem had passed on. He supposed it could just be one wacky dream as he had thought it might be based on random memories of his own. He remembered he had been thinking about their final battles against evil recently. Well what ever this was he felt he wouldn't be waking up for a while so he might as well go with it. Still if this was to do with memories shouldn't Seto have the Millennium Puzzle. He remembered Atem saying he gave Seto the Puzzle after they defeated Zorc. Then something Yugi had explained – countless times – dawned on him. Only in the Shadow RPG Game Yami Bakura had created had the Pharaoh managed to give the Millennium Puzzle to Priest Seto. The first time round in the past the Pharaoh had sealed himself and Zorc inside the Puzzle and broken it. The battle between the Pharaoh and Zorc had resumed in Jou's own time. So this meant he was in the past and not the memory world created from the memories of Atem and Zorc. He was pretty pleased with himself being able to remember all of that and piece things together though his head felt like it was spinning. He wished he could brag to his friends about how much smarter he was getting but it seemed he had been sent here alone if he was really in the past. He started to panic and decided to hold out hope that it was a dream because he couldn't think of why he would be sent to the past.  
His panic distracted him so much that it took him a moment to realise Seto had finished talking about something to the guards and was now gesturing towards him.  
“I said you are to come with me now. Those clothes will draw too much attention.” The Pharaoh repeated.  
Jou looked down at the clothes he was wearing. They were the same as the ones he had been wearing before he had saved Kaiba. He winced in pain and fell forwards. Was it normal to feel pain like that in dreams? Part of him questioned as he waited for impact with the water or edge of the pool itself.

The impact never came, strong arms wrapped around him instead, “You seem to be tired from your journey. Allow me to help you.” He felt himself being lifted up and heard several gasps. He looked up into the face of the one who had just picked him up to see it was indeed the blue eyed Pharaoh.  
He struggled a little, “Hey put me down. Kai...” Blue eyes narrowed at him, “I-I mean Pharaoh.” He really didn't want this guy turning on him. The Egyptian Seto snorted and continued to carry Jounouchi inside of the palace. The blonde pouted in the tanned man's arms which the brunette found amusing but now was not the time for fun and games. Something was defiantly strange about this pale visitor. Once they had reached his inner sanctum Seto set Jou down on his feet but before the boy could say anything the Pharaoh summoned a monster to hold him. The blonde struggled for a moment in panic.  
“Tell me what is your name?” Blue eyes locked with brown.

Jou knew it was best to answer, “My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. Damn it make this brute let go of me!” He was really glad it wasn't an undead monster – he still had serious trouble with those – but seriously why did Pharaoh Seto have to be so rough with him. He hadn't done anything wrong and talk about mixed signals. Then again the Seto he knew was confusing at the best of times. Were all Setos just jerks? Or did he just bring out the bad in them?  
“What are you doing here?” The Blue eyed man now asked. The blonde was getting annoyed. If the other was going to play 20 questions he would much rather be in a much more comfortable position.  
“Damn it all! Look I don't know but let me tell you this. I knew the previous Pharaoh. I'm a friend of Atem! Make this guy let me go and I'll tell you everything.”  
Pharaoh Seto's eyes widened and after a moment of contemplation he made the monster disappear. The blonde rubbed his wrists and felt a trickle of fear. He'd really been wishing it was a dream but this was the second time feeling pain and it certainly felt real.  
“So explain to me what you meant or shall I summon my famous Dragon devour you.” Seto's blue eyes narrowed on the blonde, who gulped but started talking.

It took some time and the Pharaoh asked Jou to go over several bits but in the end the blonde explained all he could. At some point the blue eyed ruler had called for food and drink to be brought to the room. The blonde was grateful for the food and water which the Seto of the past was kind enough to share with him. He’d worried at first that he may be denied such things.

“So that's everything. I have no idea why I am back in time or if this is all some crazy realistic dream on my part. I got hit pretty hard by that car.” Jou winced feeling faint.  
Once again the blue eyed man's arms where there to support him. “Car?”  
Jou tried to think of a way to explain, “Ah it's a really fast horseless chariot.” He was rewarded with surprise on the brunette’s features. “Yeh I was trying to save the reincarnated you and... urrrg...” Why did he feel so weak when he started to remember.  
The Pharaoh was pretty sharp like his future counterpart, “You should stop dwelling on that for now. It clearly causes your pain. I can see your spirit wavering. You must have been hurt deeper than physical injuries.” He looked away, “I am grateful that you saved my other-self from harm even though from what you have told me you two are not fond of each other.”

Jou snorted, “Kaiba isn't fond of anyone but his little brother. Still after Yugi and Atem gave him a second chance to build his heart he wasn't so bad. At least he showed some kindness. I owed him my life for this one time but only one time. You know you are easier to talk to than he is. He never takes me seriously and calls me a barking mutt.” He flushed wondering why he was telling the past Seto this.  
The blue eyed Pharaoh patted the blonde on the head like he was a dog, “Perhaps he has a point.” Jou suddenly felt defensive at the brunette’s words and tried to draw away but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. “Though not a mutt. Perhaps a palace pet.” Jou felt his cheeks heat up for a different reason and he looked at the Egyptian in confusion. He was relieved that this Seto believed him because the Seto he knew always had more trouble believing that something to do with magic was going down. However the way the former high priest now Pharaoh was looking at him – like he actually regarded him of some degree of importance – was so different to how Kaiba looked at him it was a little unnerving.

Some of the reason behind the blue eyed Egyptian's attentive gaze was that this blonde boy had known his Pharaoh Atem and having given such great detail of events that had happened he was inclined to believe him. That and he still had a great deal of magical power so could tell that Jou was at least being truthful. He was curious about his future self so decided to ask the blonde more about him. He had already been told of how his counterpart was the rival of Yugi – who was apparently a reincarnation of Atem but of course his own person much like any reincarnation was – and that he had succumb to darkness but been liberated from it by Atem and Yugi. Seto was a little annoyed about this but he supposed each new life meant one could make the same mistakes unless one remembered their past lives. Thus the Pharaoh wanted to know what sort of person this reincarnation was. “Tell me more about Seto Kaiba.” He finally released the Blonde's wrist and watched him as he sighed.  
“I really don't think I am the best person to tell you about Kaiba. We don't exactly get along so what I tell ya might seem rather one sided. Too bad you can't ask his little brother. He adores the guy.”

The brunette chuckled, “I don't care what you say about him. We share part of the same soul. We are not the same person.”  
Jou blinked and studied the blue eyed man for a moment, “Okay but I warned you. Kaiba really looks down on people. I suppose it is because he is a big shot CEO...” realising the Pharaoh wouldn't know what a CEO was he tried to elaborate, “...that's a person who has people working for him, and he is an extremely young one at that but he treats others like they are worthless. He was worse of course before Atem did whatever it was that allowed Kaiba to reassemble his heart. I know I didn't go into great detail about the Death-T but I really hate remembering it. First he tore up Yugi's Grandpa's Blue eyes and then...”  
He stopped, seeing that the Pharaoh's blue eyes had gone wide with shock, “HE WHAT?!”  
The blonde cowered a little, “Ah he...well... it was because that blue eyes was connected to Grandpa Moto's heart and so wouldn't respond to him or something. I think it was out of possessive jealousy now I think about it. I wonder if he ever felt bad about it later. I mean he has the other three blue eyes.” Jou felt he was rambling so stopped himself from saying any more.  
Seto clenched his fists, “Sorry just the blue eyes I know came from a person very dear to me. To damage her in anyway....”

The blonde wasn't sure what to say. Clearly this guy had a deep connection with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Even deeper than the one Kaiba seemed to have with the card. He carefully put a hand on Seto's shoulder, “He isn't you remember. That's what you said. Anyway it was his dark side that did that. Kaiba may be a jerk now but he isn't the sort to go around ripping up duel monsters any more. At least I don't think he is.”  
The Pharaoh turned to look into the honest brown eyes of the boy from the future. “Tell me was Kisara reincarnated too?”  
The blonde frowned, “Kisara?” He watched the brunette walk over to a painting on stone slab, “She looked something like this.”  
Jou shook his head, “Sorry man. I don't know any girls that look like that.” He watched the Egyptian's shoulders slump slightly.  
“I guess then her soul is still fused with the Blue Eyes White Dragon.”  
The blonde who had been sitting on the end of Seto's bed got up, “Wait you had someone you like liked? The Kaiba I know is possibly too in love with himself to ever go for anyone. I think I like you better than that jerk.”

Pharaoh Seto found himself suitably distracted from his dark thoughts by the blonde's reaction to him liking someone. That and Kisara's gentle presence letting him know she was watching over him and ready to come to his aid as the Blue Eyes White Dragon whenever he called. “Still you saved that 'jerk' from a nasty accident. One that has clearly sent part of you back in time.” He walked towards the blonde studying him. He may not have fully understood the word jerk but he could tell from the way Jou said it that it wasn't a nice thing to call someone. Of course he knew it was through some magic that they were able to communicate at all with each other.  
“It was the right thing to do. My body sort of acted on its own.” The blonde replied putting a hand to his head as if in pain, “So this is really the past... but how? All the millennium objects are gone now in the future.” Strong hands came down on his shoulders making him look up at the taller man.  
“Well no matter how you got here, you are here now and I am grateful to get to meet you. Until you return to your time you shall be my guest here. I'll get you some different clothes. Then perhaps I can give you a tour of the palace while you tell me in more detail about this Death-T.”

*

Serenity came out of the room where she had been talking to the doctor. As the only relative present until either their mother or their father turned up she was the only one really allowed to speak to the doctors on the matter. She walked over her brother's friends trying not to cry. “H-he is stable but...” She swallowed a hiccup, “It seems he is in some sort of c-coma and his legs... Even if he wakes up and with therapy is able to walk... they don't think he will be able to run again.” She broke down allowing Anzu to comfort her in her sisterly fashion. Jounouchi's friends fully understood what this meant for their friend's longed for careerer.  
Suddenly a shadow fell across Yugi and he looked up to see Kaiba. There was a bandage around his head but other than that he seemed fine, “I'll do whatever I can for him. I'll bring in the best doctors in the world. Don't give up hope yet. Though it isn't like you and your group to give up.”  
Yugi gave Kaiba a weak smile, “Thank you Kaiba.” He hoped that Kaiba using all his resources would not be for nothing and he prayed for his friend to wake up at least.

“I'm also going to make sure that bastard driver is brought to justice. To be honest I was planning on sponsoring Jounouchi once he became of a professional standard.” Kaiba admitted to the group who suddenly stared at him in surprise, “What? Do you think some petty difference in opinion would stop me investing money in someone with talent. He might be a second rate duellist but he is a strong athlete with potential to grow.” The group were even more amazed at the young CEO complimenting their friend instead of just putting him down.  
“Kaiba did you hit your head too hard?” Ryuji asked tilting his head in contemplation.  
The blue eyed boy glared at him, “Of course not.”  
The Dungeon Dice creator raised his hands defensively, “Just checking.”  
The taller man rolled his blue eyes and looked at his brother who was clinging to his side. “Come on Mokuba we have things to take care of.” With that they Kaiba brother's left a confused but appreciative group of friends in the waiting room of the hospital. Normally Kaiba would have kept such comments to himself regardless but he felt a need to say something positive rather than just call Jounouchi an idiot for saving him.

***

Time passed and Jounouchi had finally gotten use to wearing the Egyptian style of clothing. Pharaoh Seto had taught him many things such as how to ride chariots though the blonde's skills with reading/writing Egyptian was abysmal no matter how hard the Brunette tried. Seto figured that the magic letting them understand each other pretty much only worked when it came to communicating through speech. Still Jou had almost forgotten about the worries of his former life. He was well taken care of as a guest of the Pharaoh and it felt nice being respected and treated as if he was actually worth something. Still he did miss his friends but every time that longing seemed to get strong enough to hurt his host would some how know when to distract him. Seto had been surprised that Jounouchi and his friends had managed to forgive his reincarnation after what they had been put through in the Death-T. Especially Jou who had almost lost his longest friend to falling cubes. Not to mention the fact the unfortunate teen had been chained to a killer who tried to cut him to pieces in a place seemingly made of the boy's nightmares.  
He did enjoy teasing the blonde a little about ghosts, which generally caused the blonde to cling to him perhaps without meaning too. From what he had learned Jou would never cling to his reincarnated self like this. One time he had even gotten freaked out enough to climb rather boldly into the Pharaoh's bed to hide under the sheets. It had been a little annoying getting woken by the blonde diving under his covers but quite rewarding when he woke in the morning to see the puppy's peaceful expression. He doubted his future self could have given this boy such comfort that he would be able to sleep beside him. 

The Egyptian felt that he was getting one up on his future self. That this visitor from the future liked him better. Perhaps with time he could convince Jounouchi to stay forever. Atem clearly had no more need of him in the future as the Millennium Items were apparently gone from that time and Atem had retired to the afterlife. Surely that meant there was no need for the blonde to leave. He had already learnt that though Jounouchi had feelings for a female blonde duellist named Mai Valentine that he had given up on her as she had no interest in him other than in an almost sibling like manner. So there was no lover to draw him back to his time however his friends and sister seemed to have a powerful hold on him. For this reason he did his best to distract the honey eyed boy from thoughts of them. Jou seemed to be making friends in this time also which Seto hoped would help make it harder for him to leave. Of course the Pharaoh hoped to remain the closest to the blonde. He didn't understand fully what fuelled this obsession. Perhaps it was just because the blonde had been close to Atem and so it was like having a piece of him here with him. Though clearly having the reincarnate of Atem would have been better for this. Still he was drawn to the blonde's energy and there was a sort of lust. As loud mouthed and unrefined as Jounouchi could be Seto could not deny there was something pleasing about his body and decided to test the waters as he was unsure how such things were approached in the future.

The Sun was high in the sky and Jounouchi was laying in one of the mostly open aired chambers on a cushion covered bench, only shielded from the rays by white semi transparent fabric that hung around the openings to the room like curtains. A breeze softy moved them and provided a light relief to the heat of the room. The blonde was wearing the basic Egyptian attire of the time with very few adornments. He lay with his eyes closed and kept them that way even as he heard footsteps approach.  
“I see you are growing use to my time's attire.” It was Pharaoh Seto's voice. The words made the teen smirk and he was about to reply when he felt the tips of fingers brush so gently up an exposed section of his thigh that he almost thought he had imagined it. His breath hitched instead and the blue eyed Egyptian continued, “I find it rather suits you. You really could be a messenger of the sun god basking in his glow like this.” Jou felt the edge of his clothing being pushed upwards to reveal more of his thigh and opened his eyes. Honey orbs stared in confusion and curiosity up into blue.

“Seto...” He didn't get out any more before his leg was slapped instead.  
“Make some space.” Came the sudden command from the brunette. With a grumbled the blonde complied and Seto sat down on the bench beside him. 

Kisara entered Seto's dreams one night to speak with him on this matter, “You seem to be getting really attached to him. I'm glad to see you developing feelings for someone else so that you once again can open your heart but Jounouchi belongs back in his own time. You can't keep him here indefinably. His friends need him.” He didn't want to hear Kisara's words because they rang true but as she was so dear to him he listened.  
“I will ask him tomorrow and see if I can help him return to his time.” However Jounouchi wouldn't be there in the morning. Bandits had snuck in during the night and stolen the blonde away. Seto was furious but it seemed that no one was to blame because an enchanted mist had lulled all the guards to sleep. The blonde had been heading towards Seto's room feeling creeped out again. The mist didn't effect people over a certain level of power so Jou had been immune. The actual target of the attack had been Seto who though asleep would have woken to fight his attackers had they eventually reached his chambers. As to if he would have been able to defeat them all that was a different question. Still the blonde had interrupted them before they could try anything. He summoned his Red Eyes Black Dragon and managed to put up a fight that woke part of the Palace including Seto but by the time they had reached the scene the Bandits had made a run for it taking the blonde with them.

The Pharaoh figured that these Bandits must be pretty powerful to manage to get into the palace at all. Especially seeing as they had used shadow monsters which for the most part no one was able to summon any more. It seemed only a select remaining few could manage it and even then their powers mostly only seemed useful against other users. It was as if the monsters were becoming nothing more than ghosts that could not harm humans who were unable to tap into their power. Seto felt it had something to do with what had happened with Zork. He had been sealed away and would be defeated in a battle that would take place in the future but also in the memories of the past. The lingering power of the shadow games was fading away for now to be reborn later mainly in the form of the card game Jou had told him about called Duel Monsters. Though he knew Kisara would always be with him he felt that he too would eventually lose the power to bring her forth. The millennium items powers were also going into slumber. Soon he would have them buried ready for when they would reawaken in the future. Of course for now Seto still had power and so too it seemed did Jounouchi while he was in this time at least.

He feared what the bandits might do to Jou. He only hoped to find him before they could bring too much harm to him. He wished he had made it so that Jou would have had to stay with him in his chambers but it was too late to dwell on those things now. What he had to do was get Jounouchi back.

*

Seto being who he was managed to convince the hospital to allow Jounouchi's friends to visit him. They were grateful to Seto for this though it seemed no matter how much they talked to Jounouchi he still hadn't woken up. What Seto didn't tell them was that he had been trying to wake the boy too. He visited only when visiting hours were supposed to be over. He didn't want to run into the Yugi squad and have to explain anything or to see their troubled expressions. Mokuba usually came with him but other times Seto snuck out to alone to see Jou. He didn't understand why he was drawn to visiting the blonde because he certainly hadn't cared when he thought Jou had died fighting Marik's dark side. Then again that had been an honourable death for a duellist not just mindless accident. Maybe that was why he was so mad. An accident, not even an intentional attack, had stolen Jounouchi's dreams out from under him. That and the fact this sacrifice had not been made for someone the blonde cared about but someone he supposing hated. Kaiba frowned down at Jou reaching out to touch him, half wondering if this itself was a dream. He felt a sudden flash of anger go through him and both his hands found their way around Jounouchi's throat. It would be better if he died. Even the doctors he had hired were doubtful Jou would ever even be able to walk. There seemed to be some spinal damage too not to mention the coma could be a sign of serve brain damage. Even if he woke up he might not be the same. A vegetable, a living corpse.

His fingers tightened but he quickly released Jounouchi and sat down into a chair beside his bed. The memory of how all Jou's friends – including Kaiba's own little brother – had reacted when they thought Jou was dead at battle city flashed before his eyes. Even if he could make it so that he would never be blamed for Jou's death it wasn't the right thing to do. Not yet. There was still hope. Once that hope was gone only then would he take it upon himself to end Jounouchi's suffering. That at least was what Kaiba owed Jou. He put his head in his hands. Part of him had gotten use to the idea that Yugi and his friends could fight their way out of anything and even over come death. He didn't like acknowledging magic but right now he wished for some of that supernatural power to return to them so Jounouchi would be as he was. If it did surely Jounouchi would get up and walk. Be able to run and baffle doctors around the world. However it looked like things were not going to be that way. Not this time. “Jounouchi... please wake up.”

*

Jounouchi had tried to fight them off but their had been too many of them. He would have perhaps won if it wasn't for the fact one of the men had come up behind him, striking him on the head. He had been bundled up and carried off into the night. While knocked out he could have sworn he heard Kaiba's voice asking him to wake up. He was pretty sure he had never heard Kaiba use the word 'please' towards him so it was certainly strange but he was also sure that it hadn't been Pharaoh Seto's voice. His neck also felt a little sore as if someone had squeezed on it. He shook his head and tried to sit up only to find he couldn't get his arms to move to push himself. He found they were bound tightly to his body with rope. His whole body seemed to be bound and a sack like material was between the rope and his body. He shuddered a little thinking about dead bodies that were bound up in sacks. Still his head was free. He could feel that the fabric had been pulled down from it as it bunched around his neck. He wiggled experimentally and tried to crawl across the sandy floor. He was in some sort of cave lit by torches but there wasn't enough light to really have a good idea which way to go. Someone laughed and he looked around to see one of his captors with a torch in their hand.

“He really does look like you Jono.” The man chuckled and Jou frowned. He got the same vibe off this guy as he got off the people who belonged to the gang he had belonged to at one point. The guys who had tried to kill Yugi and get him to rejoin them. Out from behind the man stepped a surprisingly familiar face. It was his own, only the look in his double's eyes was more defeated. As if some spark had been put out. They stared at each other – could this possible be my past self thought Jou. The man laughed again. “Well this certainly does make things more interesting. I guess it will be you that puts a dagger in the Pharaoh's heart.”  
Jou tensed, eyes widening, “Why the hell do you want to kill the pharaoh?”  
The bandit boss snarled but smirked, “I suppose you can know as you are going to die. Me and my fellows,” He draped an arm around Jounouchi's look alike and Jou felt sort sick. He could see the boy look away and knew that he must hate the touch of the man stood next to him. The man continued, “Are sick and tired of the Pharaoh getting in our way. Plus he has a power we want and we can get it if we kill him. With the last of the shadow power everything will be mine... I mean ours. It is very fortunate you arrived because now we have a better plan. Jono here will return to the palace. He will kill the Pharaoh and escape. If they keep looking for our sly little Jono, then we'll make sure you are found in his place. You’ll be executed for the Pharaoh's death. By the time they realise they may have made a mistake we will be unstoppable. Oh and don't think that you will be able to talk your way out of anything because I'll make sure you are unable to talk.”

Jounouchi growled, what was with bad guys and always telling you their plans. He supposed they wanted to boast before the person was dead and couldn't hear them boasting but still it was rather stupid. At least now Jounouchi knew the plan. Though he didn't think he could do anything to stop them in his current situation. “Seto will never fall for it. He isn't stupid enough to mistake a copy for the real thing. You will just end up loosing a member of your group.”  
The man sneered and shrugged, “Jono here really isn't worth much. His loss wont be a problem to us even if he fails. We can still try again in some other way. Isn't that right guys?” There was laugher from behind the man in the darkness an Jou who had been growing use to the dim light and could make out several persons behind the leader of these trouble makers. The leader passed the burning torch to Jono and made to leave with the other men, “Learn everything you can Jono even if you have to get a bit rough with him.” Jono nodded but didn't speak and neither did Jou until he was sure the other men were gone.

Jou frowned, “Look Jono don't do this you'll just end up dead.”  
Jono glowered back, “Do you think I don’t know!” He crouched over Jou a look of pity, “You and me both are going to be dead at the end of this, one way or another. I really have no choice. So unless you care enough about some look alike to betray the Pharaoh…” Jou looked away and Jono sighed, “I thought so. They probably know you won’t either. Probably think it would be funny if I tried to beat information out of my double.”  
Jou looked back at Jono having thought of something, “Look Seto… the Pharaoh isn’t as much of an ass as I thought he might be. So like I’m sure if when you meet him just tell him the truth. I’m sure he’ll help you.”  
Jono shook his head, “Even if he were to believe me and we mounted some sort of rescue, it would be too late for you. The people here will likely kill you even before I reach the Pharaoh and even if they don’t I’m sure they’d get wind if I turned on them. Besides I have other reasons not to disobey.”  
Jou rolled so that he could look up at the dark ceiling, “Truthfully I’m not supposed to be here at all. You are kinda proof of that. You probably won’t believe me but I’m probably your reincarnation or something like that. Seems we’ve both had the bad luck to get caught up with some thugs. I understand how it happened to me but what’s got your rope so bad you can’t fight back?”  
Jono was puzzled by this information but it actually wasn’t too unbelievable. After all if shadow monsters could exist, why couldn’t people time travel. “You honestly saying you okay with dying?”

“Hell no!” Jou barked back, “Just I’m probably dead or close to it in my time. Only thing I can imagine being connected to how I got sent back here. Maybe I’m supposed to help you or Seto or whatever. Or maybe I’m just here by complete accident. Messing things up as usual…” he mumbled the last part more to himself. He rolled back onto his side, “But you are dodging the question. If I told you something to tell Seto so that he’d keep you safe, what possible reason would you have to not abandon these bastards?”  
Jono didn’t know why he felt compelled to tell his double all he was telling him. Perhaps it was because he could feel a connection between them. Though maybe it was just because he couldn’t lie to essentially what was his own face. “There is a girl who is like a sister to me. We were living just the two of us. When these thugs as you put it, showed up I decided to join them to protect her. She isn’t treated like the other women they’ve caught. I make sure of it but if I were to betray them…”  
Jou felt a pang in his chest. There was no way to know if this ‘sister’ was a past version of his own sister, someone else or just someone who existed in the past. Not everyone had reincarnations after all. He was pretty surprised he had a past self, himself. “Okay I get wanting to protect someone but like you are totally gonna end up dead. So isn’t this like they’ve found a way to get you out of the way?”  
Jono didn’t like thinking about what they would probably do, “The Boss, Khebekh isn’t the sort of guy you cross lightly. They’ll do worse to her if I don’t keep up my end. We can’t escape them so I’ll just give her as much protection as I can with my last act. She isn’t stupid enough to do anything that would provoke them once I’m gone. Not that I want to think about her being with them in anyway… Maybe if the Pharaoh is as smart and powerful as you think then he’ll get here be the one to stop anything bad happening to her. So long as I try to take him out it will give my sister time to be saved.”

Jou couldn’t deny that from Jono’s point of view that plan made the most sense. However there had to be another way. He wondered why it mattered so much to save his past self. Maybe this is the way his past self was supposed to die. He wouldn’t be able to change that right? It was all very confusing given that he’d never really time travelled only altered things in a memory world. The thought of both himself and his past self losing out on futures just pissed him off so much. He had to do something. “Look I don’t want you to die so hear me out.”

Jono rolled his eyes, “Why the hell do you care? Feeling bad over my sob story. What if I’m just lying to make you tell me something that will get the Pharaoh killed?” He really didn’t want any false hope rising up in himself. Why would how he died in the past matter to someone from the future anyway?  
Jou growled, “Even if you weren’t me and you were lying I still feel like it would be the right thing to do. Besides I don’t think anyone but Atem could kill Seto. Not that I think Seto would be very good at staying dead either. I really wished I’d thought about that before I saved the Seto in my time’s life. He’d probably have been able to make some cool wooshy floating chair or rebuilt himself as some sort of android. So long as that big old brain of his was find… yet I still did the right thing and now… now even if I made it back… Well I guess I’ve already given up everything so doing more to help you isn’t going to make things any worse.”  
Jono gave Jou a confused look, “I’m not gonna pretend I understood half of what you just said. But I get the gist. I want to do the right thing too but how can I do that and save my sister?” Hope was starting to flare up in him and Jou could see it in Jono’s eyes.  
“Well first we need to play a bit of switch-aroo.” Jou had determination blazing through him. He was going to make this work. It might not be the best plan but it was something.

***

“Help damn it!” Jono called from the floor of the semi-dark cave room. He’d been calling out for a bit but given how they probably thought the situation was under control everyone was probably off drinking. It was quite stressful having to wait like this. Finally someone came to see what the noise was about.”  
“Shut up you!” came the brash voice of one of the grunts.  
“Wait it is me Jono! That double tricked me saying he had some secret marking on his thigh that I’d have to duplicate to trick the Pharaoh.” Jono spoke hurriedly and counted on the guy having more than one braincell but not too many.  
“Ah shit you some sort of idiot sometimes Jono. Though that would make sense for him to mark his whore.” The grunt grumbled.  
Jono blinked and glanced into the darkness where a soft sound had come from, “His what? Never mind just get me out of these bonds.”  
The grunt put the torch he was holding in an empty place on the cave wall. “Ah guess Boss didn’t fully explain it to you. Some rumours about your double being more than just close with the Pharaoh. Sharing the same bed and such.” The grunt started to untie Jono, “Now I go saying well could be just like brothers no need for anything getting that way but Boss shuts me up right. He says the Pharaoh doesn’t treat anyone brotherly and they have enough beds for brothers to have their own space anyway. No need to be sharing.”  
Jono rubbed his wrists, “Right… though what about nightmares?”  
The grunt thought about that for a moment, “Ah that makes sense too. I’ll tell Boss you said so. He might call you an idiot too though.”  
Jono rolled his eyes, “He calls everyone idiot, Idiot. Anyway enough about that. The double ran off. He doesn’t know his way around the tunnels though so if we spread out we should catch him before he can leave. I’m worried what might happen if bumps into Sis. He might hurt her or one of the other women in order to escape. As sure as I’m happy they are safe I’ll head out. If I take our fastest horse even if he has escaped I’ll get back to the palace before him. Not that he’d be able to navigate the sands anyway but if he could get lucky and the Pharaoh probably has people out there looking for him...”  
The grunt waved his hands around, “I get it, I get it. You check and you go. Pharaoh needs to go. Now I go tell Boss.” He really didn’t want to delay getting this news to the big guy. He’d be furious but he’d be even worse if something important was told to him fast. With that he ran off.

Jounouchi sighed and came out of the shadows. He had the sack draped over him somewhat like a cloak now, having ripped it open along one side. Jono gave him a quizzical look as they switched their clothes. Jou draping the sack-cloak back over himself once he was done. It would conceal him somewhat in case anyone they didn’t want to catch a glimpse of him saw him on the way out.  
“You sleeping with the Pharaoh?” Jono asked.  
“What?! No not like that! I get scared but like ugh I didn’t realise it was such wide knowledge.” Jou replied quickly but then thought about some things, “I’m not saying he isn’t interested though. I mean I’m not sure about this sort of thing. This is a completely different time and I’m usually into really busty girls. But he touched my thigh… Ugh I don’t know but I do know that I’m clearly not meant to be with him. That sort of thing between different times is hard enough when one of you has a reincarnation and the other… lets just say some of my friends were in a complicated relationship. If Seto is into guys then he should be going after people from his own time…”  
Jono flushed, “Oh what! Wait you aren’t setting me up with him are you?!”

“No unless he likes you and you like him but I’m positive I can’t be in the equation at all. Even if Seto is probably hot as hell…” Jou was rambling as he came to a lot of realisations at once, “Cos I… shit… I like Kaiba… that probably one of the reasons why it always got at me so much how much of a dick he is… and how laser focused he was on Yugi… well I guess technically Atem. Can’t win against the Pharaoh… I don’t have a chance.”  
“Once again you aren’t making much sense and we don’t have time for a history lesson. We need to go now. The fast horse is the grey looking one.” Jono started running and Jou followed. “Come I’ll show you to the right fork out to the entrance where we keep the horses. All you have to do is remember left, right, left. Grab the horse and get out of here.”  
“Will you and your sister be okay.” Jou asked as they reached the point they had to part. He could hear angry voices in the distance echoing through the tunnels.  
Jono gave him a light shove, “Should be if you this plan works. If it doesn’t I’m going to haunt you.”  
Jou shuddered, “I hate ghosts even me ghosts…” Though he was pretty sure he himself would be becoming a ghost soon enough. Even if there was a body for him to go back to. He’d be a shell of himself with no other life goals. As he ran through the tunnels he felt tears sting his eyes. He’d never be able to run like this again. Never be able to get out of the shadow of misfortune. At least if he could do something here for Jono maybe he wouldn’t feel so pathetic.

Reaching the entrance Jou hid in the shadows and waited. Luckily there were some good hiding places among the rocks in the larger entrance area. He had to give enough time for Jono to see to the next part of the plan. It was hard waiting when escape was so close but he wasn’t about to betray his past self. If something went wrong he just had to run for the grey horse and rush out of here. There was only one guard in this area and he was confident he could take him out. He should have enough energy to summon Red-eyes but he hoped he didn’t have to as he might need it should things get dicey.

*  
Inside the tunnels where they had set up a living space for the women. Jono was seeing his sister, Susannah. He had told her he wanted her blessing for the mission. He could see on her face that she too thought he wouldn’t survive. However she wouldn’t deny him, her blessing. Just as she finished wishing him a safe mission the Boss, Khebekh, came in looking flustered.  
“There you are Jono. Shouldn’t you be heading out by now seeing as you let our prisoner escape!” Khebekh growled.  
Jono raised his eyebrows and did his best to look perplexed by what Khebekh was saying, “What do you mean? Isn’t he still tied up where I left him?”  
It was Khebekh’s turn to look confused, “I was just informed that he escaped and that you were tied up in his place.” He turned and glared at the Grunt from before. Khebekh had made him come along with him to double check that Jono wasn’t trying anything funny. “This guy says he had to free you.”

Jono looked at the Grunt and shook his head, “I think you’ve been had.”  
The Grunt looked over Jono very confused, “But you were asking for help… Said he’d tricked you about a mark on his thigh and knew about taking the fast horse…” He then realised Jono was wearing different clothes to what he had before. “You are wearing that double’s clothes...”  
“Well yeah I took them off him to check for the mark and thought it would be a good idea to wear them. You know to trick the Pharaoh. Did you check for a mark on the double’s thigh. It was there. I was wondering if one of the girls could give me a fake that would last long enough in case the Pharaoh checks.”

Khebekh growled and back handed the Grunt thinking he knew what had happened. He then grabbed Jono by the front of his clothes, “Why did he know about the horse?!”  
“Ah sorry I was using it as part of a threat that he was better staying put and appealing to you for mercy. I said we had one of the fastest horses so he shouldn’t even bother trying to escape because we’d catch him.” Jono was released, “I didn’t think he’d get free. But he wouldn’t know what horse to take would he or the way out right?”  
Khebekh pinched the bridge of his nose, “Let’s hope he doesn’t get lucky. You need to get to the palace before he does. So get going. Forget about the mark and hope the Pharaoh doesn’t want to body check you. He shouldn’t know there is a double of his whore wandering around.”  
Jono pursed his lips and held back wanting to smack Khebekh upside the head, “Just let me say goodbye and I’ll head out.”  
Rolling his eyes Khebekh left, “Just hurry it up. We don’t have time for this sentimental shit.”

Susannah kept quiet but now gave her brother a questioning look after Khebekh and Grunt left.  
“What is going on?” She put her hands on her hips as she asked this.  
Jono sighed and spoke in a fast whisper, “Can’t explain right now but we have to go. Grab some supplies and head out through the escape tunnels. We may have to take the more tricky ones but all we have to do is escape long enough for the Pharaoh to deal with things here.”

Susannah was surprised to see her brother so full of fire and determination. That and him actually putting his trust in someone else other than herself. She wasn’t completely sure things were going to work out and she would hate for her brother to get hurt – there was potential for getting betrayed after all – but she wanted to believe. She wanted to have hope again. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and started to get what might be needed together. Cloaks, water and some food. The other girls would no doubt question her actions. She glanced towards her brother who was checking his dagger was secure.  
“The other girls and chose to flee if they want or stay. I don’t think the Pharaoh will harm any of them and will probably free them. Its only us to that might get it in the neck if we don’t make ourselves scarce if the Boss realises what I’ve done before the Pharaoh shows up. So it might be better they stay so if things go wrong they can tell the Boss what we did and hopefully escape any punishment.” Jono explained loud enough for one of the girls who was badly hiding behind one of the draped pieces of cloth hanging from ropes stretching across the room; the girls used these to break up the living space and for a semblance of privacy.  
There was a scurrying sound and whispers as the word went around. Jono’s sister put a hand on his arm and stroked it softly. It was risky doing this as some of the girls might run off and tell but if they couldn’t escape with people on their heels then they probably weren’t going to be able to escape at all. However she didn’t need to worry as the women there decided they’d see how things played out. If the Pharaoh was coming it would be better not to be thought on the side of the boss but if he didn’t then they could out Jono and his sisters as defectors.

One of the girls approached through the cloths and handed Susannah an ornate dagger. The girl had swiped it at some point and been hiding it well. Another weapon would be at least some comfort even if most of their enemy could also use Shadow monsters. Jono could at least summon some weak ones to by time. He had no idea how his double had a connection to the Red-eyes but it was not something they shared. At least not yet. Perhaps if he lived long enough to meet the Pharaoh he would be allowed to learn how to call it forth. The whole gang currently were relying on a connection to some old stone tablets they had found here in the caves. Except for a few who had their own Shadow Monsters straight from their soul. Jono wondered if Jou’s was part of his soul or from a tablet somewhere but such questions would have to wait.

As they left for the escape tunnels a woman stepped into their path, “Wait. This is still troublesome for you to leave like this. The Boss will question why we did nothing to stop you or say anything sooner.” Jono and his sister tensed but then the woman smiled, “You will make us something to drink before you go.”  
Both realised what was meant. If they drank a sleeping draft then they wouldn’t be able to be questioned. Jono went to sneak the required ingredients. They had some in the more restricted supply area. Being a bandit group stuff like that could be useful. Jono started slipping the ingredients into his pack when he sensed someone coming up behind him.  
“What are you doing Jono? Shouldn’t you be heading out?” the bandit behind him asked.  
Jono didn’t stop collecting what he needed, “Well I thought it might be an idea to drug the water at the palace so that I have a better chance of getting out alive.”  
The bandit stifled a laugh, “If it will make you feel better. Though sometimes luck does fall strangely on your side. Maybe I should wager on you getting back after all.”  
Jono turned with a strained smile plastered on his face, “Ah haha, bet if I pull it off the odds would get you quite the prize. I better dash.” He edged past the bandit and made sure to look as if he was heading towards the entrance rather than heading back to his sister. Luckily a lot of the tunnels interconnected. He snuck around as quickly as he could to avoid the people searching for Jounouchi. They’d let the women brew the sleeping draft themselves so they could get more of head start. He hoped that Jou hadn’t been found and that he’d timed his escape well.

*

Back at the entrance Jounouchi heard one of the bandits approach to inform the one guarding the entrance of what was happening. He tensed in the shadows but he was over looked in his hiding spot. He waited for the new bandit to leave then slipped back towards the tunnels. He went a small distance back in then came running out into the entrance area. He slowed down to slowed down to greet the person on watch, “Hey I’m heading out. Boss was not pleased with me holding things up saying my goodbyes. You be sure to tell him I ran here to make up lost time.”  
The watch guy asked didn’t say anything but put his hand on the hilt of his weapon; his eyes locked on Jou. When Jou headed over and selected the grey horse though he relaxed somewhat. He felt certain that even if the double was loose he wouldn’t know which horse was the right one to choose and this ‘Jono’ had picked it out so confidently. Sure it could be a lucky guess but then the double would have also had to be lucky enough to get through the tunnels without bumping into anyone else. If someone was that lucky maybe it was the will of the Gods and their plans would be for naught anyway.  
“Are you sure you should head out now? I mean with both of us at the entrance your double shouldn’t be able to escape. The other route out is far too tricky to find for someone who doesn’t know this place and even if he got out he’d be going further out into the desert.” The bandit on watch was concerned a change of plans would actually work against them.

“Turns out it would make more sense for me to escape. That double person says the Pharaoh thinks he is some sort of messenger from Ra. Just going to tell him I allowed myself to be lead to the base and got rid of the threat towards him as repayment for his kind treatment of me.” Jou stuck out his tongue, “Really it was easy getting my double to talk. Thought it might be hard after the boss straight up told him we are going to kill him but then he believed me that I could cut a deal with the boss to let him join up with us. He does have a Red-eyes after all. However he must have gotten scared seeing as he is trying to escape now. Some people are just idiots who don’t know how to stay put.”  
The guy on watch nodded, “Well boss does like to make the threat clear. He might have changed his mind before but now with them causing trouble I don’t think the Boss will be as forgiving.” He was thinking about how it was unlikely that Jono would be able to kill the Pharaoh and actually get out alive. If he died there was no need to use Jou as the fall guy. So he’d probably be offered the chance of being Jono’s replacement. Depending on how mad Khebekh was about this escape attempt. “Well I guess I should wish you good luck.” the bandit smirked and Jou grimaced back.

Jou really wanted to punch some people for making his past self end up in such a pathetic position but that would ruin things. He just started leading the grey horse over to a rock that could work as a step to make it easier to get on. He hoped that he would be able to ride it alright. Sure Seto had taught him how to actually approach and ride a horse along with all the chariot stuff but he was well aware that animals could be unpredictable. Especially if you weren’t familiar with it. He’d made enough mistakes trying to get on before without something to aid him and he couldn’t afford to mess up now. He luckily was able to get on without too much trouble but he was still nervous.  
“Hey does boss know you are taking that one?” the guy guarding the entrance asked. He hadn’t thought about it sooner but this would be a good way of telling if the guy in front of him was really Jono. Depending on his response he either let him go or throw one of his poison tipped daggers.

“What other horse am I supposed to take to be able to escape the palace guards.” With that Jou urged the horse forwards. It wasn’t too hard seeing as the horse could sense his nervousness and seemed ready to bolt. He held on and tried not to look like an inexperienced rider, as he rocketed out of the entrance. There was no shout for him to stop from the guy at the entrance; he’d been tricked into thinking Jou really was Jono. He knew that the grey was the fastest horse after all.

Jounouchi recalled being told he could go straight and it wouldn’t be too long before he saw the city around the palace. The bad guys had found a place close enough to not spend too much energy going back and forth. The closeness though could be a double edged sword. Possibly why the boss might need to buy extra time for their power stealing plans if Jono did get away from the attempted murder scene. There wasn’t going to be any attempted murder though and so long as things went well on Jono’s end he and his sister would live to see Seto coming to the rescue. He just hoped that he was right about Seto being willing to help.

*

Shortly after Jou had ridden off into the sands the bandit Boss came to the entrance himself for an update. The guy on watch told him that Jono had left on his mission and Khebekh relaxed somewhat. They still hadn’t found a trance of the double so maybe it was time check the escape tunnels just in case. He did find it odd that no one had seen Jono leaving past them. The last person to have seen him had been a guy checking near the storage room they used for: extra weapons; emergency food and water; and ingredients for poisons and medicines. Something felt off. There was one quick way to make sure. He hurried to women’s living area and found all the women asleep in positions where they had clearly slumped to the floor after drinking enough of a sleeping draft. He couldn’t see Jono’s sister at all so he became certain that the sly woman had escaped probably with that so called brother of hers. It seemed most likely Jono had made a deal with his double to get them both out. There was no way he’d force his sister to run on her own. So it was pointless checking the tunnels for a prisoner that had already fled. The double was no doubt racing right towards the Pharaoh. If the Pharaoh would likely come and attack them. Perhaps they could still kill him by leading him into a section of the tunnels and collapsing them. He wasn’t about to give up on his plans. At the same time he wasn’t prepared to just let Jono and Susannah escape.  
“We have been betrayed!” He turned to the grunt with him, “Get a group together and head into the escape tunnels. Hunt down Jono and Susannah. I’ll take everyone else and prepare a trap for the Pharaoh.” There was a section of tunnel that if he used they used their Shadow Monsters they should be able to bring it down.

*

Jono and Susannah were running as fast as they could through the more dangerous escape tunnels. Helping each other over obstacles until they reached a little nook in the wall they squeeze through to get to a natural cave chamber. Jono double check the area for snakes or other threats before putting out his torch. He would relight it with the tools he had or using the power of his Shadow Monster if he had to. For now they hopefully would be hidden in the dark. They weren’t far from the exit now but Jono had told Jou that they would probably try to hide until the Pharaoh came rather than rush out into the desert. That was unless it appeared likely they would be found or like it was taking too long for the Pharaoh to arrive. However Jono was conflicted about if he they should really wait for the Pharaoh or just try and escape somewhere far away on their own. 

Susannah could sense Jono’s unease. She reached out and took Jono’s hand. She spoke softly so that they could still listen for enemies. “Jono soon the Pharaoh may be here to deal with the bandits. However even if he comes there is no guarantee he is going to help us beyond removing those who would kill or keep us trapped. Your double is special to the Pharaoh so perhaps he might consider you special too. You could have a good life.”  
Jono snatched his hand away, “Don’t talk like that. I’m not going to abandon you. I don’t know what is going on between the Pharaoh and Jounouchi… that is his name by the way. Also he isn’t my double. He said something about him being my reincarnation. I don’t understand but I felt it was true in my heart. Magic is greatly involved in all of this and I’m not sure I want to be caught up in any more of it. Jounouchi I think intends to leave and return to this time… I don’t want to be a replacement for him in the eyes of the Pharaoh.”  
Susannah carefully moved closer to the man she considered her brother and put both her hands on his this time, “Then is the plan to flee before he can see you directly. I doubt you will be able to escape the Pharaoh if he sets his eyes on you. With these supplies if we are careful we can probably make it to the next village.”  
Jono bowed his head, “I’m sorry… I’m probably going to get us both dead.”  
“I’d rather die free in the sands with you, than enslaved or cast away from your side.” Susannah confessed.  
They each took a moment to steel themselves and then left their hiding place to escape to the desert.

*

Jounouchi felt warm under the cloak but was sure he’d get burnt out directly in the sun right now. He willed the horse onwards hoping that he wasn’t exhausting the poor animal too much. He thought about what he had realised about his feelings for Kaiba. Also about the fact he had no idea what was happening in the future. Time travel stuff could be funny. Was he losing time in the future? Would he wake up with it only having been a few hours there? Or what if he’d died in the hospital or something? He felt he’d been alive when he’d been cast out of his body but that was no guarantee. He winced in pain as he thought about his accident. Regardless of the pain though he couldn’t keep hiding here in the past. Even if it meant he was going to completely leave this world he didn’t have the right to stay. After all some part of him already existed here. He didn’t belong and if he was alive surely he would be worrying his friends if time was passing. 

As he made up his mind he started to feel something pulling on him. He swore to himself and did his best to hold onto his presence here. He still had to tell Seto everything. As if granting his wish ahead he saw a group of men on horses. They were covered up against the sun too but Jounouchi could still make out that they were all wearing matching garments save for one who was dressed more regally. He called out to the Pharaoh as he pushed the grey horse faster. Seto heard the familiar voice calling out to him and held out a hand to stay his guards. His felt a flood of relief when Jounouchi threw off his cloak revealing himself and charged his own horse to meet him half way. As he got closer he could tell something was wrong. There was a look of desperation on Jou’s face and something like a fine glittering dust seemed to be streaming up into the sky from him.

Jou finally let the horse rest stopping it and pretty much falling off into the sand himself. He pushed himself up getting back on his feet just as Seto gracefully dismounted. Jounouchi flung his arms around Seto’s shoulders. Seto while surprised by the action wrapped his own arms around the Jou. Jou had tears in the corners of his eyes. Seto had been so nice and welcoming. Sure he had an edge to him but at least he didn’t look at him with contempt. Pharaoh Seto was everything he could never have from his time’s Seto but he didn’t belong her in this time. He had to go back but first he had news.  
“Seto listen. If you go straight ahead you’ll come to a series of tunnels in a large rocky area. The enemy is there. They have female prisoners that need your help.” Jounouchi felt himself being tugged harder by the force that was trying to take him back to the future. He held onto Seto tighter and tried to hurry. “It will be dangerous but please help them… Also trying to hide somewhere in those tunnels is a man who helped me escape. A man who looks like me! Please save him and his sister! They’ll be killed or worse if they are caught!”  
Seto could feel a force starting to lift Jou into the air. More of that sparkling dust was drifting from him and he was becoming semi transparent. Seto panicked and tried to hold onto the vanishing figure.  
“I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer. Goodbye.” Jou let got of Seto and let his essence be yanked away by the magical force. The last thing he saw as he was pulled in a more astral form from the man’s arms was Seto’s wide eyed and pained expression. He’d never seen anything like that on Kaiba’s face save for when his little brother was in danger. Then there was nothing but blinding light then darkness.

Seto fell to his knees in the sand clutching at nothing. He had known he would have to let Jou go but he hadn’t expected it to be so suddenly after finding him. He composed himself and got back to his feet. He was the Pharaoh and Jounouchi had put a request to him that he wasn’t going to refuse. He got back onto his horse commanding one of his men to take the grey horse back to the city to get it some water and to bring more back up. They had a bandit nest to raid.

**

Kaiba found himself feeling increasingly frustrated as he stood in a corner of Jounouchi’s hospital room. He had his arms folded across his chest as he watched Jou’s friends and sister crowd around speaking softly willing their friend to wake up and telling him a load of every day nonsense. He couldn’t take it any more and he strode towards the bed.  
Honda reacted first, “Kaiba what are you doing?”  
“Ending this.” Kaiba snapped at him reaching for one of the machines currently keeping Jou alive.  
This alarmed everyone and Yugi jumped up into his way arms outstretched, “I won’t let you. You don’t have the right!”  
“This is my facility and my money keeping him alive. His parents don’t give a shit but I guess he does has his little sister there. So I guess if she is willing to cough up the money and get him admitted somewhere else, you can all keep up your false hope.” He snarled but didn’t try to move Yugi out of his way yet.  
Shizuka burst into tears and Mokuba who was also present place his hand on her shoulder. “Seto this isn’t about the money is it?” Mokuba looked at his brother with a pained expression. He’d advocated for Jou to get medical treatment once before. When he’d been badly injured in his fight against Marik. Seto had allowed Mokuba to take charge then without threatening to pull any plugs and this time they really owed Jou so why would he want to now.

Kaiba clenched his fists but kept his voice cold, “I am also considering what will become of his life if he should wake up. The doctors have already told me even if the spinal damage hasn’t made his legs completely useless, that his recovery will be slow. His scholarship deal and his ambitions were shattered along with his body. No matter how much he recovers he may have missed his chance at a future and end up in a downward spiral just like his father. Do you want him to come back to that? To have that as his future?! It is all just so pathetic. He’d be better off dead.”  
Everyone gasped and Honda grabbed Kaiba attempting to turn him around so that he could punch him in the face. Kaiba pushed him away easily enough and caused him to crash backwards into Ryuji; who only just kept them both on their feet.  
Kaiba glared down at Yugi who had tears in his eyes. The shorter boy was shaking his head and still staying put in Kaiba’s way. Kaiba really felt himself snapping. He grabbed hold of the front of Yugi’s shirt and shook him, “You can think of me as the bad guy if you want but unless you have some magic trick up your damn sleeve to make him better… To make him whole! Don’t think you have any more right to decide his future than I do!” Seto pushed still holding onto Yugi; practically pinning him down on top of Jounouchi.  
Mokuba rushed over to try and pull his brother away but he wasn’t really able to budge him.  
Kaiba’s voice was starting to shake despite his want to keep it cold and steady. He really hadn’t had enough sleep lately to keep himself under control. “Perhaps I could design him technology to help him and he could become a model for a new future in biotechnology. But the fact is he probably has server brain damage. The doctors aren’t even sure if he might already be brain dead. The results aren’t conclusive. We might be waiting for someone who won’t return.”  
Yugi’s eyes went wide as he could see while Kaiba wasn’t crying his eyes were damp with un-shed tears.  
“Tell me… Tell me you have one more of your stupid heart of the cards nonsense tricks up your sleeve! Tell me that there is still magic enough to undo this!” Seto yelled at Yugi.  
Everyone was in shock hearing Seto Kaiba seemingly begging for some miracle. In the excitement and panic of what was happening no one had taken notice of a change in the readings on the machines.  
“C-could guys maybe not fight on top of me…” Jounouchi’s voice was raspy and faint but it carried enough to get everyone’s attention in the silence that had followed Kaiba’s rant.  
Kaiba let his grip on Yugi go loose and staggered backwards in shock. Mokuba was just able to keep his brother upright leading him further backwards into a chair. Yugi now free turned on the bed and hugged his friend; thick messy tears rolling down his cheeks. The others huddled over wanting to touch their friend and see that he was really alright. Shizuka’s tears had turned to ones of joy and overwhelming relief. Mokuba sensibly went to the door of the room to call for someone to come check Jou over now that he was awake. Jounouchi while he was enjoying being surrounded by his friends couldn’t help but glance over at the stunned Kaiba. He hadn’t fully heard all the argument. Just Kaiba asking Yugi to tell him that they could some how fix Jou with magic. He wondered why Kaiba cared so much to look so troubled. It reminded him of the expression Pharaoh Seto had when he’d left him back in the desert.

Kaiba regained his senses and put his head in his hands for a moment so that he could school his expression. Maybe there was still magic in the world or maybe he’d just been hasty in thinking things were too late. What the doctors had told him had scared him. Jounouchi wasn’t out of the woods by any means. He might have woken up but he might relapse and there was the condition of his legs. Kaiba stood up and silently left the room as the doctor and nurses came in. He didn’t belong here and he could be making better use of his time.

***  
It was night before Jounouchi had a moment to himself. He’d been poked and prodded by the nurses and doctors. Had everything about the current state of his body explained to him and what options he might have moving forwards. His friends had come back after all the tests had been run and kept him company until they were told they had to leave. He knew they were excited to see him awake and he was excited to see them but he was a little relieved they were gone. He needed some time to take in everything that had happened. It seemed he’d been in a coma and though time hadn’t passed at exactly the same rate here as it had in the past, it had been enough time to cause serious concerns over if he would ever wake up. He was pretty confident it hadn’t all been a dream. Though he hadn’t exactly brought it up with everyone around. He might tell Yugi some time but he didn’t really want to think too much about his escapade into the past. It made him want something he couldn’t have after all.  
He wondered what he was going to do now with his life. He wouldn’t be able to become a top athlete in the way he had first hoped any more. It seemed the spinal damage was enough that he might not be able to regain movement in his legs. There was a chance that further treatment in the specialist facility might help but for now they were pretty useless. Even if he somehow got lucky with treatment, he’d need a lot of physiotherapy. He supposed he could take up wheelchair basketball or something. Perhaps if he got some movement back prosthetics were also an option. However that probably wouldn’t help him keep the scholarship offer. The biggest hurdle towards him actually becoming an athlete actually came down to the fact the scholarships he could have gotten probably wouldn't be held for him until he recovered. That and money. He didn’t want to rely on Kaiba’s generosity forever – not that he thought it would last long. Kaiba had kept him alive and would probably toss him out once he was well enough for the doctors to allow him to be transferred to some other hospital. His hopes for the future were like dust in the wind. He was alive but couldn’t see the path ahead.

Jou heard someone start to open the door to the room and closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep. It was probably some nurse coming in to check on him. Sure some of the nurses and doctors had been cute but he wasn’t interested in even jokingly flirting with anyone right now. His heart was decidedly on another track; all be it one he felt had nothing but a drop into sheer despair at the end of it. When the lights weren’t turned on Jou opened an eye a fraction to see it was Mokuba who had come in. He pulled a chair up to Jou’s bed side and sat down before reaching out to take Jou’s hand.  
“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you are asleep given everything.” Mokuba was speaking softly his eyes on Jou’s hand in his, “I’m really happy you woke up today. You had us all really scared. My big brother too. Though he won’t admit it. I don’t know why you did what you did for Seto but thank you.” Mokuba blinked in surprise as he felt a hand resting on his head softly. He looked up to see Jou smiling softly at him.  
“Hey there. Sorry but I wasn’t sleeping.” Jou confessed before removing his hand from Mokuba’s head, “I guess I saved your brother because I’m an idiot who would do that sort of thing even for Kaiba. I guess I made him feel indebted or something huh? To be getting all this special treatment I mean.”  
Mokuba shook his head and squeezed Jou’s hand that was still in his, “No it isn’t like that. I’m sure it isn’t just that. You get under his skin you know.”  
Jou looked away, “Yeah I’m known to be quite annoying.”  
Mokuba let out an exasperated sigh, “Look I’m not sure I’ve gotten the right picture of things either but listen try to stay awake for a bit longer while faking sleep again. We’ll get to the bottom of this together.”  
Jou turned his head back to give Mokuba a confused look before shrugging deciding to go along with things. They both settled into positions to fake sleep.

Just as Jou was starting to feel like he was really going to fall asleep he heard the door open again. Mokuba didn’t so much as twitch making Jou feel that perhaps he had truly drifted off himself. Once again the lights didn’t come on and Jou risked sneaking a slight peak at whoever had come in. It was Seto Kaiba. He had his laptop bag with him. Jou quickly fully closed his eyes as Kaiba drew closer.  
Kaiba put down the bag and picked up a spare blanket to put over Mokuba’s shoulders. He then turned his attention to Jounouchi. He was so relieved that he’d woken from the coma. He’d brought his laptop to continue working on different designs for potential biotech that might be able to aid Jounouchi’s recovery and give him a new future. He reached out and stroke a few strands of hair back from Jou’s face. If anyone had told him he’d have this conflicted feelings over the blonde mutt back when they had met, he’d have called them crazy. He knew when things had shifted from him considering Jou a completely hopeless duellist but he had no idea when things had become more complicated. He wasn’t even exactly sure what he liked about Jounouchi. Perhaps it was his tenacity. It probably helped that Jou actually had a rather nice body too, despite the junk he put into it. If there was any chance left at Jou having an athletic carer in any form Kaiba would hope that Joy made his body a temple. It was probably just because he didn’t have access to the right sort of food to really bolster that body into something Greek statues would envy. Not that Kaiba was one to talk with how he sometimes forgot to eat. 

Pushing thoughts of Jou’s body aside, he gave Jou’s cheek a last stroke and pulled up a chair to work. He’d never faced his feelings for Jou before and only now did he know how much he’d been running from them. He couldn’t believe how much he had blown up at Yugi and his friends earlier that day. All because of his own inability to do anything for someone he’d only just realised meant so much to him. He’d always expected Jou to be there like an annoying parasite latched onto Yugi. Only he was probably more of a cleaner fish if Kaiba really thought about it. Helping support a greater animal and how Kaiba wish that he was the shark that fish’s life revolved around. Surely Yugi could survive with one less. That said Kaiba wasn’t good at friendship so he’d have to be able to offer something else. Despite Jounouchi clearly needing money and now help with his injuries he wasn’t sure he’d accept help past the minimum. Also if Kaiba tried to forge a relationship on that foundation he was essentially turning Jounouchi into some form of whore – even if the relationship never became physical. He doubt he could make Jou like him, let alone love him and he wasn’t even sure if this was love or just some sort desire he himself felt. All he knew was that he was now fully aware that Jou sparked something in him like how Atem had sparked thing in him. Only it was a different sort of spark.  
Kaiba sigh fingers hovering over the keys of his laptop. He wasn’t getting much done. He was tired and relief was dragging him towards sleep. Jou had his mind and soul at least. Perhaps his friends would be strong enough to pull Jou through the trouble that lay ahead. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about Jou falling into a pit of despair. It just scared him that the fire in Jou’s eyes might go out. He closed his laptop. Designs could wait till the morning; he needed to rest. He eyed his brother and daringly pulled his chair closer to the bed. He ruffled Mokuba’s hair before leaning forwards and aided by his tall body rested so that his head was on Jounouchi’s chest. This way he could hear his heart beat. He was confident he’d wake up before Jou did so it wouldn’t matter to pretend a little. The fantasise that they were close enough that this would be normal.

Jou aware through all this had trouble keeping his heart steady. What the hell was going on? Was Kaiba showing him affection? Maybe he was still stuck in some sort of dream between worlds and he hadn’t woken up yet. He carefully opened his eyes and confirmed Kaiba was indeed sleeping with his head on his chest. His face was so close it made Jou flush. He took a moment to truly admire Kaiba’s long lashes and handsome face. If Mokuba had been awake through any of that he gave no indication. Probably really had fallen asleep. Jou was thinking about doing the same and figuring out what the hell was going on later. Though if this was him still stuck in a dream he’d have to figure a way out of it. Or perhaps it had only been a dream from when Mokuba came in and he was just in a normal sleep having a regular but fanciful dream.  
Just as he closed his eyes again he noticed a patch of shadows in the room growing darker. He almost jumped out of his skin when a pair of eyes appeared on the shadow at face height for a tall figure. His violent shift in the bed caused him pain and while he couldn’t really move much but his torso the movement also jerked Kaiba awake; he was a light sleeper after all. He followed Jou’s startled gaze, hairs raising on the back of his neck and stood violently to face whoever was behind him. The shadow took on clearer form then colour. Kaiba’s eyes widened as he stared into the face of his past self.

Pharaoh Seto had walked into quite the scene but he ignored his reincarnation and turned his gaze back to Jou on the bed. He didn’t know what all the cables and such were for and he didn’t care. He pushed Kaiba to the side rather forcefully and reached out towards the clearly frightened Jou. He pulled the blanket off Jou violently and toss it aside. This dislodged Mokuba who Kaiba managed to catch before he hit the floor. Mokuba woke up rubbing his eyes and almost cried out at seeing a double of his brother looming over Jounouchi.  
Jou didn’t fully know why but he felt incredible shame and covered his face with his arms. He could feel Pharaoh Seto’s eyes intensely on his body. Seto was using some of his remaining magic to see the full extent of Jou’s injuries. It filled him with furry.  
“You will only know suffering… I will take your soul back with me. There you will be able to run freely.” He informed Jounouchi as he reached out to touch him directly.

“You keep your hands off him.” Kaiba hissed. He’d set Mokuba on his feet and drawn a gun. Which he pointed at his past self. He didn’t care what was going on. No one was taking any piece of Jounouchi anywhere now he was back.  
Seto glared at Kaiba and moved suddenly. He managed to pin Kaiba against the wall a hand on his throat and other on his wrist holding the gun away, “I’m surprised you can say that after you almost sent him to the beyond yourself. You may have hidden them but I can see the marks you made on his throat. You probably know don’t you. He has no future here. You wanted him dead before he could open his eyes because you can’t give him what he wants.” Kaiba struggled and Mokuba headed towards the door to get help only to have the door not open. Magic was holding it shut.  
Seto continued, “Yet now you change your mind. Are you interested in his broken form? He wouldn’t be able to escape you…”  
Kaiba growled despite the fact he was being choked. He was sure the double could break his windpipe if he really wanted to do him harm. He seemed to be looking for some answer in his eyes. Perhaps trying to read his mind.

Jounouchi came around from his shock over the fact that Kaiba had tried to kill him, while he was in the coma. His friends hadn’t the heart to tell him about the full events of before he woke up, so he didn’t even know Kaiba had wanted to pull the plug. Still he wasn’t about to let Seto hurt Kaiba and he wasn’t about to go back to the past either.  
“Stop it!” He yelled trying to move on the bed. He desperately tried to lift himself up on his arms and shift his useless legs. “I can’t go back! I’m going to run away from this. This was my choice. I chose to save Kaiba. Even if he hates me and thinks I’m worthless… that I threw away everything foolishly… I’m not giving up… I’ll figure something out.” He struggled more almost falling off the side of the bed in his attempt to change his position. Mokuba rushed to his side and held onto him tightly. He didn’t want this strange Kaiba double to take Jou away either.  
Kaiba was starting to pass out in the choke hold when the grip on him finally lightened. The one on his wrist was still firm. The hand on his throat becoming an arm across his chest holding him to the wall.  
Seto glanced over his shoulder Jou, “No I will have you. You told me how this reincarnation of me treats you. Of how he treat my beloved Kisara. I will not see your heart suffer along with your body. I’m not loosing someone else I have come to care for.”  
Jou clutched at his chest and shook his head, “No… no… no… didn’t you find him? Jono should have been in the tunnels. If your heart is meant to connect to another surely it is meant to be him.”  
Seto frowned, “I went and defeated the bandits. They tried to kill me in a cave in but the Blue-eyes was strong enough to save us. We rescued the women being held as slaves and the only people we found in the escape tunnels were bandits trying to escape their deaths. We found no trace and even searched a little way into the desert. He either is dead or doesn’t wish to be found. I returned to the palace decided to use my magic to give you the choice to return to the past.”  
Kaiba listened catching his breath. So magic had something to do with the readings of Jou’s brain activity after all. He’d noted that when a soul left the body it could lead what appeared to be low brain activity. It was not research he’d expected to become knowledgable in but since he was always gathering data with various machines he’d collected a fair bit of information. He’d just thought all the stuff with magic was over with.  
Jou frowned now, “No… he can’t be dead. He must have just fled further than you searched. Even if he doesn’t want to be found I want you to find him.”  
Seto shook his head, “But it is you I have made a connection with. I’ve already explain future and past selves are not exactly the same person. If you come back I’ll find him and I’ll help him any way you wish me to help him but return with me Jounouchi.”  
Mokuba had no idea what was going on but felt helpless in this situation. He locked eyes with his brother willing him to say something. To argue further to keep Jounouchi here.

Jounouchi took a deep calming breath and fought back tears, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry but my friends are here. I don’t know if you’ll have the same feelings for Jono as you do for me. I don’t even fully understand what the feelings you have towards me are. You’ve never spoken them by name. Only that you have grown fond of me. I care about you too but it isn’t enough. The pain here is similar to the pain I felt when I had to say goodbye to Atem when I think of saying goodbye to you. Maybe we could make things work but I have much stronger feelings towards the ass-hole you are currently pinning to the wall. He might never feel anything towards me and I’ll live with that. I also understand Jono may never feel anything towards you. However I know right now he needs you a lot more than I do. I’m sure Mokuba here will make sure I get a nice wheelchair at least. Even if it isn’t one of those fancy hovering ones.” He ruffled Mokuba’s hair as he mentioned the younger Kaiba.  
Mokuba could help but beam, “Yeah of course but don’t count yourself out of one of those fancy ones yet. We can even design one with go faster flames on the sides.”  
“Oh ho ho, would you listen to this kid. He knows what makes a cool ride.” Jou praised.  
Seto’s shoulders slumped and he released Kaiba from his grip. “You really are an idiot.” He strode towards the bed again and everyone tensed up but then he added, “But I will respect your wishes. Kisara would never forgive me if I forced you. However I’m not content about this wheelchair whatever it is. You deserve to run freely.”  
“Well if you all shut up and stop jumping to conclusions I’ll explain how I plan to use biotech to essentially make him as good as new.” Kaiba sneered and holstered his gun. “You have no idea what I’m capable of now I know the mutt is determined to stick it out. I was thinking of helping anyway but knowing he’ll probably put up with any pain without whining too much makes me much more hopeful I’ll get top results. So now you know what’s what, you better scram.”

Seto scoffed, “I don’t know what biotech is but it sounds like it will be time consuming. Besides you already said it would be painful. I guess I have no choice but to provide some assistance. I can’t fix everything. My magic isn’t as strong as it was when Atem ruled but I should be able to do some healing.” He reached out and placed his hand on Jou’s stomach. A ball of magical energy passed into Jounouch and flowed through his body. It hurt a little but it was a dull pain and the magic was slowly soothing that also. As the feeling of it pulsing through him faded he found he could feel his legs much more clearly. He moved them experimentally. It hurt and it was hard to move them but they did move.  
Seto smirked, “I’m sorry I could not do more but this should make it easier on you. Now for my reward.” He captured Jou by his chin and kissed him.  
Kaiba felt a stab of jealousy as he watched his double kiss Jou. Mokuba was just embarrassed being that close to people kissing. Jou flushed but he didn’t want to give Seto hope so it was lucky he was too shocked to kiss back.  
Seto pulled back and shot a smug look at Kaiba. He then straightened up and started to fade away, “I promise to do what I can for Jono. If you should ever find yourself by chance in the past again… Well I can’t promise I will let you go. I will nurse my disappointment with the fact you and I will see each other in the after life. I will make sure of it. Atem would want to see you anyway.” With that he completely disappeared.

Kaiba, Mokuba and Jou all sighed. That had been an exhausting experience. Jou realised that Mokuba and Kaiba were staring at him.  
“What?” Jou asked confused.  
Mokuba threw up his hands, “Explain!”  
Jou chuckled, “Can it wait till morning?”  
Mokuba shook his head, “Nope I can’t sleep until I know why a load of magical shit just happened.”  
Kaiba pulled one of the chairs into a suitable position and sat down, “I’m also interested in hearing this story. I also have to figure out something to tell the doctors about your legs. So I’m going to be awake regardless.”  
Jou groaned but he told them the important stuff. Mokuba had sat down next to his brother when Jounouchi began the story of what had happened and was pretty much on the edge of his seat throughout.  
At the end Kaiba made a face, “You didn’t mention how you made him fall head over heels for you.”  
Jou huffed, “Can’t you believe he just eventually fell for my charming personality?” Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Jou deflated, “I have no idea how or why. I feel like shit that I had to turn him down. You’re probably disgusted right? You hoping that you definitely didn’t keep that trait from your past-self. I was really surprised at how kindly he treat me. Sure he still made jabs at my expense but… ugh why I am telling you this. Mock me all you want I really liked him.”  
Mokuba kept quiet and hoped his brother would make the right choice in how he responded to such information.  
Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, “But you said you liked this ass-hole better. You meant that right? You actually would rather be here with me.”  
Jou groaned and wished he could melt through the bed. Maybe he could steal Kaiba’s gun and just escape. Seto would probably give him an earful in the afterlife for it wussing out now though. “Yes… fine I’ll say it. I’d rather be here with you.”  
Kaiba smirked looking incredibly smug, “Good. Though next time you let someone kiss you like that if it isn’t me you’ll both be in body bags.”  
“What?” Jou was deeply confused. He wasn’t sure he heard Kaiba right.  
“I’m staking a claim on your lips. On all of you for that matter. You belong to me.” Kaiba was not about to miss this glowing opportunity, “I don’t know what I intend to do with you yet or what is compelling me to hold you in such regard that I feel jealous seeing you kissed by someone else. I’m sure I’ll have time to figure it out. However I do know if I don’t lay down my bid that there is a chance you might accept some lower offer if I'm too slow. So I’m going all in and taking a risk here. I know things might not work out but we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other for a while. Might as well be on good terms.”  
Jounouchi was still confused, “What do you mean belong to you?”  
Mokuba gave his big brother a look that he said ‘please stop beating around the bush and make it simple enough for him to understand’.  
Kaiba relented and grabbed Jou by the chin, “I’m really too tied to think of a way to get it through your thick head so I’ll steal the actions of my double.” He kissed Jou and realised in kissing Jou that this was exactly what he wanted. Part of him had still been on the fence. Willing to jump and cover things up just saying he was tired and confused. As Jou kissed back and lingering doubts faded away. He broke the kiss and smirked, “I take it you accept my offer.”  
“Bastard. If you can honestly do that again I’ll consider it.” Jou was over the moon but he wasn’t about to give Kaiba all the power. He knew power went straight to the guy’s head. He still felt bad for Pharaoh Seto and hoped that maybe he and Jono would find they could care for each other. If Seto found Jono in time. They had no way of knowing as some aspects of the past were lost to time. Still maybe this was a good sign. Him and Kaiba realising they were drawn to each other might mean that at least some sort of connection formed in the past. Sure they were different people to who they had been but some part of them was still the same. Other wise they couldn’t be counted as reincarnations. Kaiba kissed him again and he let all other thought slips away. He could really get use to being kissed. He hadn’t really experienced much before this after all. Perhaps there would be other things they’d explore but that would happen if it happened.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and turned away so he didn’t have to watch his brother making out with Jou. “Finally.” He muttered to himself. He’d started to suspect there was potential for Jou and his brother’s relationship to change but he’d about given up that they’d actually realise before the lost each other to separate paths. There was no guarantee things would go smoothly but hope that they’d at least be able to find some happiness with each other.

**

In the vast desert sands Jono and Susannah lay clinging to each other as a sandstorm raged. Their supplies had run out and the storm had thrown them off course. They’d never made it to the salvation of a town.  
“Looks like our luck has run out.” Jono managed to speak loud enough for Susannah to hear him over the sands that buffet them.  
“I’m sorry.” She said in reply.  
“Don’t be. I chose this for us.” Jono smiled sadly.  
A figure approached through the sands and looked down at their half sand buried forms. As they tried their best to focus on the figure a break in the winds came. The Pharaoh Seto pulled down the fabric protecting his face from the sand. “Looks like I’ve found the two strays determined to cause me trouble. You can show your gratitude once you are both safe and sound.”  
Jono blinked slowly in surprise as he looked up at the Pharaoh. He could feel a tightness in his chest. He’d been really stupid to think he could get away from a man so determined to chase him across the sands.  
Seto called one of his guards over to pick up Susannah but lifted Jono up himself. He certainly would be as handsome as Jou once he was cleaned up a bit. Despite his efforts to convince Jou to come back with him, he honestly hadn’t had long enough with Jou to know if he had felt truly more than desire. Sure he was drawn to him and would have been happy to have him in his life going forwards but Jou had probably been right to stay in his own time. He’d have hated seeing Jou possibly grow to regret his choice, had he chosen to leave the future behind. There was still uncertainty going forwards but perhaps he could try to build some sort of friendship with Jono if he wanted that too. After all he’d taken a chance on Jou and taking another on Jono wouldn’t be too much hassle. At least he would be able to tell Jou, once they finally met in the afterlife, that he made an effort. He wondered if his future self was making any efforts or if his heart was turned away from such thing. The look on his reincarnation’s face when he’d kissed Jou, told him that there was perhaps something there. If his reincarnation did screw things up then maybe he’d get himself two fine blondes in the afterlife. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of his own special afterlife harem; Kisara included of course.

As the Pharaoh carried Jono across the sands and helped him onto a horse, Jono was made very aware of how well built Seto was. Seto climbed up behind him and gave him some water to drink. The same kindness was being given to Susannah by the guard in charge of her. Once their parched lips were quenched the group rode on; back towards civilisation and the Palace. As Jono felt Seto’s weight against his back as they rode, he felt maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being Jou’s replacement. Maybe he could even become something more. All he knew is that there was a future before him. It might contain troubles and trials, but hopefully there would be smiles. For now he considered himself lucky to have the attention of the Pharaoh. He spared a thought for Jou and hoped that his choice worked out also. He supposed he’d find out one day if they all met again in the afterlife. While he looked forwards to learning more about his reincarnation – as there was still lots he didn’t fully understand – their reunion certainly could wait. Jono wanted to live his life to the fullest and far off in the future Jou felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment if you want to read a continuation with more explicit content between Seto and Jono and/or Kaiba and Jounouchi.


End file.
